


同在

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 当赫敏被贝拉特里克斯折磨的时候她在想什么。





	同在

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.时间线第七部，赫敏被贝拉特里克斯折磨的时候她在想什么，灵感来自一篇我忘记记了的美漫同人；  
> 2.分级源于本文中某些非常不令人愉快的元素。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

罗恩，罗恩是直率。

他是赫敏见过最不会说谎的人，比哈利还糟糕。罗恩总是把一切感受露在外面，你不但能一眼看出他是不是高兴，还能看出他想不想让你知道自己高兴不高兴。赫敏喜欢给他带吃的，餐前半小时左右罗恩总是饥肠辘辘，会热情真挚地拍任何投喂自己的人马屁；罗恩也从来都不能掩饰漂亮姑娘对他的吸引力，赫敏从来不是个漂亮姑娘，但他看她比看谁都多，这很能说明问题。

他不是很自信，总是愿意去跟随别人而不是自己拿主意，他是最好的朋友和追随者，但赫敏知道那不是全部。他们一年级时罗恩决定要自己去当那个被吃掉的棋子，那会儿棋盘上还散落着其他被吃掉的棋子的碎片；三年级时他对自己眼中的杀人犯宣称说“如果你要杀哈利，你必须把我们全部杀死”，她还记得当时西里斯骷髅一样的脸上动容的神色。一旦确定没人能拿出更好的办法，罗恩会突然变得极端强硬、奋不顾身。

他与哈利一道经历了所有这些危险，对他来说这是理所当然，赫敏却知道并不是这样。不像她或者哈利，罗恩一直有机会到安全的地方去，接受血统给他带来的庇护，但他总是回到他们身边。他知道什么是错的，人们仅仅因为血统受到追捕是错的，为了不同观点将别人杀死或关起来是错的，背叛是错的；他也知道什么是对的，忠于朋友是对的，战斗是对的，坚持做正确的事是对的。当他不赞同的时候，他连每一根火红的头发都显得不赞同极了，当他坚持时同样如此。

火烫的鞭子落在她身上，赫敏尖叫。她想着罗恩，罗恩厌恶伤害和折磨，蔑视为邪恶服务者。他会直视贝拉特里克斯的眼睛，啐向她的脸，叫这虐待成性的婊子滚开。

 

哈利，哈利是善良。

他的善良源自本能，源自他比任何人都要纯净的内心。赫敏还记得喝下他的复方汤剂时的感觉，在她舌尖弥漫的复杂味道，是温暖的温柔的，也是疼痛的疲倦的，令她想要哭泣，也令她自省自己的汤剂会是什么样。

他是那种无论你做过什么都会在你濒死时握住你的手的人，是会对任何毁灭报以怜悯的人，是会承担起所有痛苦只因无法忍受看到别人承担的那种人，是会为了自己而不是别人活下来而感到愧疚的那种人。

他不信任目的的正确性，从来不在过程和结果的正当之间作出选择，因为不正当的道路根本不存在于他的选项之中。这就是赫敏总会跟在他身后的原因，哈利从不将人引向捷径，而他需要有人保护他那赤诚袒露的灵魂，成为他柔软内心与锋利情感之间的盾。

赫敏在剧痛中昏迷过去，又被咒语强行唤醒。是哈利引她至此，他选择的是离邪恶最远的道路，赫敏永远相信。她绝不背弃，哈利肩负使命，她亦如此。

 

金妮，金妮是坚韧。

二年级时，赫敏以为金妮身上发生的是最俗套的戏码：公主落难，王子搭救。她甚至曾为金妮感到高兴，因为拯救她的恰好是最合适的人选。她也曾经以为恶龙被杀死、好人平安无事便意味着完美的结局。

要过好几年，赫敏才开始明白金妮身上发生的事情，再后来，她怀疑自己根本无法理解。她不是能够向他人敞开灵魂的那种人，但现在她明白伤害并非总是在刀子落下的那一刻发生——它起始于你开始能够感到疼痛的时候。她不知道金妮是怎样熬过那段时光：从噩梦中醒来，渐渐理解自己失去了什么，而对整个世界来说那件事早已过去。

她看到金妮以惊人的毅力重建自己，留意学院杯或魁地奇赛后欢庆的场景里，金妮以为没人注意时紧绷而疲惫的神情；金妮终于能够抬起下巴骄傲地对哈利说话时，她的目光投向红发姑娘背在身后指节发白的拳头。她看着金妮将自己从那名为“受害者”的泥沼中拖出，热烈地去生活、去战斗，去爱。她一点也不意外金妮在他们离开后成为了邓不利多军的领袖，金妮比她更像一个格兰芬多，她的灵魂里燃烧着永不熄灭的火。

银色的刀刃刺入她的皮肤，赫敏痉挛着蜷缩成起来。我才不会战败，金妮说，我认输的时候我才会输。

 

西里斯，西里斯是忠诚。

他们几乎没达成过一致，但途径之争有时候很重要，有时则不是。她知道自己和西里斯从来没有、很可能也永远不会投缘——即便他们有更长的时间，然而与哈利一同前往神秘事务司救人时，她清楚西里斯会为了他们中的任何一个做同样的事。如果她要找理由去尊敬某人，这已经完全足够。

他们的缘分始于西里斯对故友的忠诚，他为了保护詹姆·波特的儿子逃出阿兹卡班，仿佛某种宿命，他最终又为了营救哈利与他们永别。而生与死之间，西里斯也曾为了离哈利更近连续几个月吃老鼠肉，竭力在那所他痛恨的老房子里为他们筹备一个完美的圣诞节。

他对某些更宏大的、令人喘不过气的东西贡献的忠诚绝不逊色，赫敏无法忘记尖叫棚屋的那个夜晚，十二年冤狱与经年累月的追捕之后，这个男人仍能大声说出自己是为保护无辜者而斗争。

赫敏乞求施刑者停手，或者杀了她，她已经不在乎哪一项先发生。反正他们绝不会得偿所愿，“死了也比背叛朋友强”或者“为了拯救无辜的生命”，任一项都足够充分。

 

爸爸和妈妈，是家。

赫敏想回家，从他们第一次在格里莫广场的客厅过夜她就想回家，现在她比任何时候都想回家，比任何时候都明白自己再也回不去。

她从小居住的房子空无一人，一定已经尘土遍布，大概还被食死徒彻底搜查过，早就面目全非。而她的家真正的所在，她的父母不记得她了，永远也不会想起她了。

她要死了，死在马尔福大宅的地毯上，她为了高尚的目的而死，没人告诉过她这并不会将她的死亡与任何一个卑贱奴隶的相区分。一切都在极度痛苦之中粉碎：她的梦想，她的坚持，她的勇气，她的希望。

赫敏再次被迫醒来，几乎无法再对新的折磨给出任何反应，她渴求着温柔的声音与稳定的手，将她从梦魇中唤醒。

 

还有她自己，赫敏·格兰杰。

她的名字源于希腊神话中的赫尔墨斯，骗术的制造者，魔法的庇护者。

她是最聪明的那个人，负责想出办法的那个人。也许她还有很多东西，但如果她没有一个能帮助朋友摆脱麻烦的大脑，她就什么也不是。

她分内的事，她得做完再死。

“我们今天晚上才碰到他！”赫敏抽泣道，“我们从没进过你的金库……这不是那把真的宝剑！是仿制品，只是仿制品！”

 

（全文完）


End file.
